


South Side love

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Mickey good boyfriend, between boys, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: AU  Where  Mickey and Ian saving little for their first home together. With the help from family  and friends. maybe  I dos . Who will ask who?





	

“Mickey” whined Ian who was trying to sleep. It was a hot summer day. Mickey started to work to support him and his son who was now living with them. Even though Ian was an EMT, he still wanted to support them.

“Mick? Babe? You awake?” said Ian

"Ian go to sleep. Like now, I got to work in morning.”

"I know but I can’t fucking sleep. Your body is what I want” smiled Ian.0

“Really we had sex six times before going to bed. I love you Ian, but I’m beat go to sleep". Mickey was hoping to sleep bit more then he felt Ian’s warm hands on him.

“You know you’re so soft.” He smiled kissing him.

"Ian, go to sleep.” Said Mickey.

“It’s too hot". Replied Ian

“Then go take a fucking shower then, let me sleep.”

They had been hoping to move into their own apt as his father was over at their house. All the boys moved on with their girlfriends, staying away from fucking Terry. 

Lana was sent back to fucking Russia and Yev was in Mickey’s care. He loved his son. He loved his fucking boyfriend. But he had to get up at 3 in the fucking morning to work at meat packing plant. He fucking hated it but it was the only job he could get. 

"Come on babe I’m hard” Ian smirked rubbing his hard on between Mickey’s ass checks softly touching him.

 

"Dude” yelled Carl “go to fucking sleep Ian. There are other people in this room besides you.” Mickey smirked.

“You are no fucking fun, ruined the moment.” Said Ian.

“Well, just go take a fucking shower like Mick said then go to sleep. I got school in the morning. Dick.” whispered Carl. 

“Fine, you guys fucking suck.” Said Ian

“Some of us need to sleep babe, I love you” smiled Mick.

“Love you too” whispered Ian as he heard light snores coming from Mick.

Carl just Sighed. The cold shower did help Ian though, he went to sleep soon after.

With Mickey getting up so early he placed a light kiss on Ian’s lips and he tucked him in. He quietly went to Debbie’s old room since she didn’t live there anymore. Now the room belonged to Lima and Yev. He kissed his son, and headed for work. 

By morning Yev was waking Ian up with sloppy kisses and big smiles. “Hey buddy, you sleep good?” Asked Ian

“Yeah I did, Daddy left me dollar” he smiled. Awesome.

For some reason Mickey would leave early and leave money next to Yev just because. He thought it was sweet. Lip had Frank’s old room and Fi had hers. Carl and Ian shared theirs that they used to share with Lip. Fi smiled as the kids came down for breakfast when she noticed the old jar that was used to be extra change was fill to max with extra cash. 

“Hey Ian as much as we love you, you got to keep you dick down a notch” she smirked.

“Sorry, not sorry” he smiled. 

“Beside that why don’t you take Monica and Frank’s old room?”

“Really? But we leave it empty.”

“Well the fact that your boyfriend has been filling up the squirrel fund with extra cash when we are stable” trailed off Fiona.

“He’s doing what?” said Ian working around the counter and seeing the old coffee can filled up with cash.

“Holy shit that’s like a lot.”

“Yeah, no shit. You guys can get you own place at my building” she smiled.

“Yeah, I think we need to talk to Mickey about this. We would love our own place” he smiled. 

Fi smiled back. “I would love to see you guys have you own place too.”

“Yeah same here, love you guys, but another fucking sex fest? It’s getting fucking old.” Said Carl. 

“Shit bro, at last I’m getting some.” 

“When is daddy going to be home” asked Yev coming back down with Lima. “Tonight little man, we can bring him some lunch alright?”

It was last day of School for Summer. Carl is now senior in high school and the only one to finish. Liam is going into 6th grade, Yev 3rd grade, Fanny first grade, and the twins 2nd grade. All the kids are fast friends and looked after each other. Yev and Gemma were becoming really close. Kev liked joking that they would end up being married to one another. Mickey just laughed, “that would be the fucking day” he said. 

Ian smiled at the coffee can one last time knowing his boyfriend’s kind heart. “Hey Yev, you want to pick out lunch for papa?”

“Yeah! We can make him his favorite!” smiled the little boy who looked just like Mickey. “Can Gemma and Amy come over?” 

“I’m sure that’d be alright with Fi” he smiled.

“Yes Yev they sure can.”

“Can I go over to tell them?”

“Go for it.” Ian laughed “he has huge crush on Gemma.”

“I think it’s cute” said Debbie who came in few minutes ago with Fanny. 

“Yeah it is.”

By afternoon Ian and Yev said their goodbyes and headed out to get Mickey his afternoon lunch. Mickey always loved seeing his two boys, who he loved more than anything. He loved seeing them. He works hard into the night, sometimes days. His boss would have to call Ian or one of Ian’s siblings to get Mickey to come home. Right now, he smiled as he saw his boys. He made his way to the front doors.

“Papa” smiled Yev.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” he asked bending down to Yev’s height.

“Good I played with Gemma and Amy. Can I spend the night?”

“Long as it’s okay with auntie Vee and uncle Kev.”

“Yeah, we already talked about it.” smiled Ian looking at Mickey’s whole body covered in blood, dirt and grime.

“You smell bad” giggled Yev.

“Sorry kid, it happens. Anyone looking?” he asked.

“No, why” asked Ian as he was pulled into quite a kiss.

“Oh” he smiled. 

“Food, I’m fucking hungry lets go eat outside I need fresh air.” Mickey ate his food while Yev was chatting away a mile per minute. The kid could fucking talk his ear off. Ian smiled and laughed at how funny the little shit was. 

“Yev, dude, slow down and eat you food alright?” smiled Ian.

“But daddy, Ian tell papa what auntie Fi said.”

“Oh yeah, so we found the squirrel fund kinda filled up with extra cash. I got to thinking that it kinda has first and last months deposit for an apartment. Fiona said we could rent from her for less if you wanted to. I know it was you putting the money into the coffee can.”

Mickey look at his boyfriend. “It’s for you though, it’s for you meds, that’s why you never need to pay for it. So you don’t have to worry about it.”

Ian smiled he knew he was in love. “But not that much babe, I already got it covered. I know you’re worried about me getting sick again, but you don’t have to.”

“You really want to move into our own place?”

“Yeah I do. This way Yev can still be close to his friends and we can have our own place.”

“Yeah, okay I like that idea.”

Once lunch was over they said their goodbyes, with a kiss from both boys and smiles. He was kinda excited to have his own home. He never did. He was so fucking happy all the time. Ian makes him happy. He loved him as gay as it sounds. He was so fucking happy with Ian. He adored ever minute with his boyfriend. He held onto that one thought. He was going to be getting a home with his boyfriend and his son. He was going to get married to him someday soon. He kinda liked planning their future. 

That week Ian, Mickey and Yev moved into Fi’s apartments which she owned. Signing the papers and they had help moving into their two bedroom aptment their first home that they got together. 

Later that night lying in bed with Yev sleeping next to them in middle of bed, Mickey smiled at the sight. He was so blessed, so lucky, to have these two wonderful people in his world. Ian was sleep with Yev wrapped around him. He smiled again just like the other night when Ian was poking him to wake up. He was doing the same now. 

“Ian” he whined  
.  
“Babe it’s late”

“But, babe wake up.”

“Mickey we moved all day today, I’m tired.”  
“But I got you something.”

This slowly made Ian wake up. 

“What?” he said with a whine. He smiled as Mickey tossed him a small box. “Mick what the fuck?”

“Ian, I want you to have this. It means I want to be your fucking husband. I want to grow old with you. I love you so much. You’re my fucking everything, I’d bend down on my knee but I kinda hurt it today moving, but I…” he never finished his sentence as Ian pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Yes.”

Both boys smiled into the kiss. A future together is looking pretty good right now. No matter what, Ian had Mickey and Mickey had Ian and Yev. They had each other two south side boys.


End file.
